


I Know A Place We Can Go

by chronicallyraz



Series: The Hunter's Rainbow [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Disabled Character, Gen, M/M, Non-Binary Maia, Pre-Relationship, Wheelchair User Alec Lightwood, queer solidarity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 20:09:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15226929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chronicallyraz/pseuds/chronicallyraz
Summary: Maia hosts a LGBT+ centric night at the Hunter's Moon which Alec can finally attend because the bar has recently been made accessible. He catches the attention of a certain warlock.





	I Know A Place We Can Go

**Author's Note:**

> This is an alternate version of canon, in which Alec is a wheelchair user. This fic takes place sometime after defeating Valentine, Magnus and Alec haven't met before. 
> 
> Please be kind in the comments? I am non-binary myself and a wheelchair user so I am very sensitive about this work. Do feel free to point out any mistakes, because this is unbeta'd and also my experiences are definitely not universal for every LGBT+ person, wheelchair user or disabled people in general. 
> 
> TW: Ableism
> 
> Alec and Maia mention different instances of ableism, such as inaccessibility and acting like a disabled person is a child. Alec mentions his father says no one will put up with his wheelchair. He also sometimes believes he is unloveable because he is in a wheelchair.
> 
> There are also mentions of the Clave's ableism and homomisia and implied racism against downworlders. 
> 
>  
> 
> I think those are all the triggers for this part, if I missed anything please let me know. Hope you enjoy this fic <3
> 
> Title is taken from Muna's I Know A Place

Maia was ecstatic to see Alec come into the Hunter’s Moon. It had only recently been made accessible, so it was one of the first few times their friend was able to come. Sure it helped that the new owner of the Hunter’s Moon was the High Warlock of Brooklyn, Magnus Bane, and he only had to snap his fingers to make the place accessible to all members of the shadow world. But still, the last owner could have done something to be more inclusive and it had become painfully obvious that he just didn’t want to. It hurt Maia to realise and they could only imagine how much it must hurt Alec. 

Alec seemed to be in a good mood too, much better than when Maia left their apartment this afternoon. They realised he might have been a little anxious, they know he doesn’t enjoy crowds all that much. That just made it even more special that he had come to their event. They’d worked really hard on it these past few months and tonight they were having their first LGBT+ centric evening at the Hunter’s Moon. Probably one of the first few LGBT+ events in the New York downworld. It was a very special evening and it felt great to receive the support they had.  

“Hey,” Alec said as he rolled up to them. He put the brakes on his wheelchair and smiled widely, “hug?” he asked. Maia happily did so. 

“Hey, how’s my favourite shadowhunter?” Maia asked their friend, “Good journey here?” They couldn’t help but be a little bit concerned. 

“I am the only shadowhunter you like, basically,” Alec huffed and shook his head a little, “And the subway liked me today. Working elevators, working ramps and all that. Only one middle aged woman who wanted to adopt me and care for me like a little baby.” He let out a laugh and then smirked, “I gave her a really dirty look and made her cry.” 

“I also kind of like your sister and that red-head,” Maia pointed out and smiled at Alec, “Also, good, you probably traumatised that woman. I approve.” They gave their friend a high-five. They were glad that he had been standing up for himself a bit more recently, because they remembered the times he came home upset because someone made a nasty or wildly inappropriate comment all too well. 

“Iz might come tonight,” Alec winked at Maia, making their face turn a little red and their stomach flutter with excitement, then he continued like he had no idea what the mention of his sister did to Maia, “and I am glad I have your approval, you motivate me to keep being mean to ableists and generally shitty mundanes.” He said proudly. 

“It’s my sole mission in life.” Maia grinned, then noticed Magnus making his way to them and waved a little. They definitely noticed the appreciative look Magnus gave Alec, but Alec remained hopelessly clueless. Maia made a mental note to ensure that these two got a chance. Maia was absolutely sure they would be an excellent match. 

 

Alec felt his hands tremble with nerves or excitement, he wasn’t entirely sure which, when he spotted Magnus Bane make his way to him and Maia. 

Back when he still lived at the Institute, he’d sometimes see Magnus when he was redoing their wards and he’d always had a little bit of a crush on him. Of course he knew nothing would ever happen, Magnus was way out of his league and back then Alec hadn’t even believed that he was allowed to like another man. Magnus probably wanted to talk to Maia, as their friend or boss. There was no way he could ever be interested in Alec, his father had made sure to remind him again and again that nobody would ever put up with him and his wheelchair. Some days Alec really believed his father was right, that no one would ever truly love him. 

“Maia, darling,” Magnus said moving elegantly, “I can’t believe you haven’t introduced me to your lovely friend yet.” Alec felt the butterflies fluttering about his in stomach, it seemed that they were impossible to ignore no matter how hard Alec tried. 

He glanced at Alec who was certain he his face was as red as that lipstick his sister adored so much. He wondered whether he could just take the brakes off his chair and roll away unnoticed but he was fairly certain Maia would never let him live it down.

Maia grinned, because of course they would enjoy this, “Magnus, this is Alec Lightwood. He’s my best friend and roommate and pretty cool for a shadowhunter.” They winked at Alec who rolled his eyes, “Alec, this is Magnus Bane, who you’ve probably heard of before but not only is he the High Warlock, he also has a tendency to acquire random places one might visit on a night out.” 

Alec extended his hand, he was trying to keep his cool so he hoped they weren’t shaking too terribly. Magnus shook his hand and smiled at him and it was so mesmerizing that Alec thought he might be dreaming for a moment. 

“It’s an absolute pleasure to meet you,” Magnus practically purred, “I thought most shadowhunters lived at the Institute? Forgive me for being so forward but I am sure I would remember meeting someone as beautiful as you.” 

Maia backed away slowly, putting their thumbs up and mouthed, “good luck” at Alec. Traitor.

“Oh I don’t live there, inaccessible and all,” Alec vaguely gestured to his wheelchair, “thanks for the ramp out front by the way.” He smiled nervously, softly tapping his armrest. 

Magnus face softened for a moment and Alec hoped it wasn’t pity, “You shouldn’t have to thank someone for doing the bare minimum, darling.” He pointed out. 

Alec noticed the man was putting a lot of effort in his calm appearance. He sometimes forgot that people still got angry at inaccessibility, he was beyond that. Especially when it came to the Clave, he knew they would never change. 

“I have incredibly low standards,” Alec joked, trying to lighten the mood, “in fact, I don’t think I would need a ramp to roll over my standards. I am sure you understand,” He shrugged a little and looked into Magnus eyes, “when dealing with the Clave, your standards tend to end up below sea level.” 

“I’m sorry,” Magnus said and again Alec hoped the warlock wasn’t pitying him, “I assumed they would treat their own better, but it appears they do not.” 

“They hate everything and everyone who is different,” Alec sighed, “they once were kind to me, until I became disabled and came out as gay. Now they just pretend I don’t exist. Made me realise how fucked up the things they teach us are though.” He shrugged again, then smiled at Magnus, “But I am sure neither of us are here to discuss how horrible the Clave is.” 

“Well, discussing the Clave is never really on my agenda,” Magnus said, his eyes twinkling slightly, “I’d much rather get to know you.” 

“I would like to get to know you too, Magnus.” Alec replied softly. 

Magnus seemed genuinely interested and Alec wondered if he could dare to hope that this was headed somewhere. Even being friends with Magnus would be a privilege from what he could tell and Alec wondered if he was worthy enough. He knew Maia and Izzy would yell at him for thinking so lowly of himself but he couldn’t help it. It was all he had heard growing up, even more so when it turned out he wasn’t the perfect eldest son his parents had wanted him to be. 

Magnus looked at him with adoration, “Would it be too much if I asked for your number?” He asked, almost shyly. 

Alec’s face lit up. “I don’t know about too much,” he paused for a second, not wanting to seem too desperate, “but you can have it.” 

Maybe, just maybe he had an actual chance. He hoped he did. At the very least he’d had a lovely night already. 

**Author's Note:**

> Say hi on twitter, I am now @warlockraz there. Fair warning: I kind of livetweet my panic attacks and such.


End file.
